bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Echoes
Blood Echoes are a form of currency in Bloodborne. Description General Information Blood Echoes are obtained by killing enemies or consuming Blood Echo items. The amount of Blood Echoes an enemy drops is determined by the strength of said enemy. The player starts out with a different amount of Blood Echoes, depending on their Origin. Lore Blood Echoes are the echo of someone's will. Like a ghost is the lingering image of a person, Blood Echoes are the lingering presence of their will that stays long after the person has passed away. Mechanics Uses Blood Echoes can be used to purchase items from the Bath Messenger in the Hunter's Dream. They can also be used to level up via The Doll. Echoes can be used to fortify and repair weapons in the Hunter's Dream as well. Recovering Blood Echoes Blood Echoes can be recovered in two ways. The first is by returning to where the player died. A blood stain will appear containing the echoes last held if there are no nearby enemies to absorb the echoes. Upon death, however, enemies can absorb the blood echoes if their spawn location is close enough to the player's death location. The closest enemy to the bloodstain will absorb all previously held echoes if there are multiple enemies within the range; this is determined without account for height so enemies that spawn below and above can absorb them. Enemies carrying echoes are identified by their light-purple glowing eyes, that trace around as they move, which also signifies that they have become stronger by absorbing the blood echoes. Farming The following are methods to farm Blood Echoes. They are organized on a hierarchy of difficulty and progression of the game. Equip Heir and Moon Caryll Runes if the method involves Visceral Attacks. Equip only Moon runes, if not. Base Game Farming This is farming that can be done without accessing the Chalice Dungeons, and is often the preferred method for a lot of players. *'Witch's Abode' - The Executioners can be staggered easily, making use of the Heir rune (since they will be the bulk of Blood Echoes here). Run back to either the lamp in the area or use a Bold Hunter's Mark. *'Hypogean Gaol' - Kill all of the Kidnappers nearby. They are easy to parry and drop plenty of Blood Echoes at early levels, as well as some fortification materials. *'Lecture Building' - First, players must find the Lecture Theatre Key and unlock the door it opens, as well as the shortcut that leads to the lamp in the area. Simply go to the room filled with Slime Scholars and kill them. Using non-Arcane elemental damage (fire or bolt) will help. *'Mergo's Loft Middle' - Go further through the area, killing the Shadows of Yharnam encountered along the way. Kill the first Maneater Boar with a visceral attack and then run past the other two, into the Shadows of Yharnam congregation further up ahead. The Maneater Boar is hostile towards them and will attack them. Aid either side so that there is a minimum of enemies aggravated at any given time. Head back to Lamp through the lift. Chalice Dungeon Farming Farming in the Chalice Dungeons is only relevant if players have access to Depth 4 and 5 Chalices. This is because the difficulty of these Depths lies somewhere between what would be the equivalent of NG+1 and NG+6, and, as such, the total Blood Echoes payout for slaying even a regular mob, is incredibly large, and most players can farm even the most basic enemies for huge amounts of it. The issue lies in the accessibility of said chalices. *'Ailing Loran Layer Two (Ailing Loran Chalice) '- Go to the optional area before the Lamp of the 2nd Layer. Kill the Labyrinth Rats and the Beast Claw NPC, and then kill the Scourge Beast hidden behind the caskets. Use a Bold Hunter's Mark to repeat the process. This method is extremely effective and nets about 66k+ with all Moon runes. Notes *The amount Blood Echoes dropped increases each time the player enters New Game plus, but stops increasing after NG+8, just like how enemies' difficultly stops increasing after NG+8. *There are only two Caryll Runes that affect Blood Echoes received: Moon and Heir. *Use of the Hunter's Mark will forfeit all blood echoes and return the player to the last lamp used. Enemies will respawn. *Use of the Bold Hunter's Mark does not forfeit any blood echoes. However, it still returns the player to the last lamp used. Trivia *The icon for Blood Echoes is the symbol of the Hunter's Mark and the Hunter oath rune. *In the Japanese version, it is called "Dying Wishes of the Blood". Gallery Church Giant №4.png Silverbeast №14.png Bloodborne™ 20151017211352.png 1525808169166.png Category:Currency Category:Gameplay Mechanics